


Something Ends, Something Begins

by Sheenianni



Category: White Collar, White Collar RPF
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheenianni/pseuds/Sheenianni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s not the end. Not for Burke & Caffrey and certainly not for us."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Ends, Something Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [embroiderama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/gifts).



> Written for fandom_stocking 2013, beta-read by theatregirl.

Standing at the edge of the pier, Neal was staring at the ocean, listening to the remote sounds of the city. His fingers idly played with the fedora that he held loosely by his side. Thinking of the past, his leg twitched, remembering the weight that wasn’t there anymore.

Years had passed since he had last stood on this exact spot; since he had left New York after faking his death. And now he was back.

Aware of the passing time, Neal nevertheless resisted the urge to glance at his watch and remained unmoving. His face blank, only his eyes betrayed a mixture of turmoil and an odd peace as he listened to the noises in the background and waited for the sunset.

Gradually, the shadows grew long and the sun became hidden in the water. Darkness spread; a cold wind was starting to pick up. Nobody was coming. Accepting the obvious, Neal was about to turn around and leave when he suddenly tensed, sensing more then hearing the familiar presence. _Finally._

He didn’t turn around as the footsteps got closer; instead he suppressed a sudden shiver and deliberately relaxed his shoulders even as the figure invaded his personal space.  Stepping next to him, Peter joined him in staring at the open space.

For the middle of March, it was a rather nice evening. The sounds of the city were muted by the distance. The sky was partially covered by clouds that gave it an almost magical air. The ocean seemed so vast, endless…

“I‘ve always thought that there was something odd about it all,” spoke Peter suddenly. “The pieces didn’t add together. And then…” he paused.

Neal smiled. “Guess you were right.”

“You could have called. You could have sent a card, or even passed a message through Mozzie.”

“You know why I couldn’t do that.”

Peter hesitated. “Yes. I guess I do.”

No greetings; instead, they picked up the conversation as if it had been interrupted yesterday. Somehow it felt appropriate. For a moment, they just stood there in silence and stared at the ocean and the starless sky.

“It’s been a while,” said Neal at last.

Peter half-smiled. “Nine years, give or take.”

“Are you going to arrest me?”

Slowly, Peter shook his head. “You know I retired two weeks ago.”

“Wouldn’t stop you from making a phone call.” Neal took a deep breath. “Shall I be expecting the sirens and the cavalry?”

Peter turned to look at him. “Do you really think so little of me?”

“It’s been nine years… and we didn’t part on the best terms to begin with. I didn’t know what to think, Peter,” replied Neal as he finally met Peter’s eyes.

“Then why come back?”

“… It was time.”

Neal almost jumped when Peter suddenly clasped his hand. “No cavalry tonight, Neal. Promise.”

He smiled. “Good.”

A pause.

“El’s been looking forward to seeing you,” said Peter suddenly. “She made her special casserole too.”

Neal gaped. “You told Elizabeth? But…” He hesitated, unsure whether voicing his thoughts would break the moment between them.

_You couldn’t have known that the card was from me. You couldn’t have known that I would really show up. You don’t know what I’ve been up to over the years. I’m still a felon, a fugitive._

_What does this mean, Peter?_

“Neal, my wife has been looking forward to this for the last three days. You’re coming with me and that’s not negotiable.”

Neal smiled at the familiar firmness in Peter’s voice. “I guess some things never change. You do realize you’re no longer my boss?”

Peter looked away without a reply.

“Peter…?” The humor disappearing, Neal tried to read Peter’s face to figure out what he was thinking. Once, he had been quite good at guessing. Now…

They _had_ changed, that much was obvious. There were hints of gray in Peter’s hair now, new wrinkles in his face that hadn’t been there before. Nine years was a long time; what else was different now?

“A con man and an FBI agent,” murmured Peter. “Only a few ways this could have turned out.”

Neal cleared his throat. “Do you think this is a bad one?”

Looking back at him, Peter gave him a real, heartbreaking smile. “No. No, it’s… God, Neal, I missed you so much.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Then they both reached forward and hugged. They pulled as close as their bodies would allow them and clung to each other with all their strength, Peter’s fingers painfully digging into Neal’s back as Neal’s knee awkwardly bumped into his leg. For a minute or so, they just rested their heads on each other’s shoulder, enjoying the closeness and taking deep breaths.

_Peter was still using the same cologne._

Through his tears, Neal almost laughed. Some things had changed… and some had stayed the same.

Finally, they pulled apart.

“Come on,” said Peter. “Let’s go home.”

As they walked to Peter’s car, Neal tried not to think of the future. He was a presumed-dead criminal, a fugitive if his identity became known. Meanwhile, Peter might have retired from the FBI, but there were still people who would visit him; people who used to know him and Neal. Neal might have been out of picture for a while, but this was New York. There was no way that he would be able to stay long.

Sitting down in the passenger’s seat, he closed the door while Peter started the car. He had a déjà vu feeling when Peter reached forward and turned on the radio, tuning it to the commentary of a baseball match…

They would find a way, thought Neal. He didn’t know how yet, but somehow, they’d make this work.

As Peter drove the car to Brooklyn, Neal allowed himself a small smile.

 

 

*          *          *

 

_The port was dark. Back in his civilian clothes and sitting on a bench far away from the filming set, Matt watched as the technicians were clearing the pier and packing up their equipment. Noticing an approaching figure, Matt smiled, bending his head backwards so that he could see Tim’s face when he stopped above him. “Hey.”_

_“Hey. You looked a bit down, hiding here from the rest of us.”_

_“Nah, I wasn’t hiding. I was just –”_

_“You’re hiding here,” said Tim with a smirk._

_“I’m not hiding. Am I hiding?” Matt paused before smiling. “Okay, I’m hiding.”_

_Sitting down next to him, Tim put a hand around Matt’s shoulders. “What are you thinking?”_

_“I, ah…” Letting out a sigh, Matt looked around.  “I didn’t expect the “reunion scene” to be this hard. I just… sometimes it gets a bit too real, you know?”_

_“We were good,” replied Tim with a mix of pride and nostalgia._

_Matt smiled. “I know.” A pause. “Three more days; then we’re done. I can’t believe I’ve been “Neal Caffrey” for almost eight years.  So much has changed since…”_

_“It’s not the end,” said Tim reasonably. “Not for Burke & Caffrey and certainly not for us. We’ll still see each other. Willie and Tiffany are already planning the next meet-up.”_

_Matt smiled. “That will be fun.” He snuggled closer to Tim, leaning his back against his friend’s broad shoulder while Tim shifted a bit and relaxed. For a moment, Matt thought about how familiar this had become… he couldn’t recall the number of times they spent like this after a long day on the set._

_Today had definitely been one of those tiring days. By an unspoken agreement, they spent several minutes sitting there in peaceful silence. Then they simultaneously pulled apart and smiled at each other. “It’s getting cold,” said Matt._

_Squeezing his shoulder, Tim stood up. “So, have you thought about playing in my movie?”_

_Matt smiled. “If you’re sure about it, then yeah. I’m in.”_

_“Great! We still need to figure out who to cast as the lead actress…”_

_The set was almost packed up by the time that Tim and Matt got back. As he helped the technicians load one of the boxes on the truck, Matt thought about all his friends, Simon and his sons. Glancing around, he picked up Neal Caffrey’s fedora and flipped it onto his head before flashing a grin at Tim._

_Life was good._

_THE END_


End file.
